The Night Before it All
by PhoenixStarGreenleaf
Summary: a short encounter between Serenity and Darien the night before Beryls attack.


The Night Before it All

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story all characters owned by the writers of Sailor Moon

Sitting by her window staring out at the world below Serenity sighed, The Earth was so blue from where she sat. Somewhere down below was her love, her life, everything she ever wanted and would someday have. Once the war was over, once the Moon Kingdom was at peace.

She smiled and lay against the bed, Darien her prince would come soon. He was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. His hair black as midnight, eyes bluer than the earth's sky. His muscles perfectly toned and when he held her in his arms his strength made her feel safe. Almost like she was floating on a cloud, serene and loved. Soon, oh yes soon he would be hers.

A sound broke her silent dreaming, she quickly sat up and straight into the arms of her prince. He held a finger up to her lips and leaned down and kissed her ruby lips. She melted into his embrace and lie back down so he could settle comfortably on top of her. His kisses grew more fevered as he slowly shed his clothes before lifting her white satin nightgown over her head. She explored his body with her tongue, lips and teeth. He groaned as she took him into her mouth, slowly than quickly. Her teeth slightly grazing until he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her back on the bed kissing her body starting at her mouth and then down to her breasts. Taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking, nibbling slightly as she moaned and writhed on the bed, hips arching inviting him inside. He reached down between them to find her clit with his thumb rubbing slow circles that made her moan more.

Darien moved to her other breast as he slid his finger inside of her and than another. Pumping his fingers in and out until she came. Then he withdrew his hand and lowered his head until he was right above her womanhood. She gasped as he kissed and sucked her clit, his tongue moving fast inside of her making her scream his name in orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her. Serenity thought she could come no more when he entered her swiftly filing her completely. Hitting her cervix and making her tighten and come again. Darien leaned d own and kissed her as he started to slowly move stroking once, twice, slowly and than quickly. Serenity felt the orgasm building and building. Darien moaned and grunted as his own orgasm was approaching. Serenity screamed his name into the night as he quickened the pace and her orgasm ripped through her. Still he kept pounding in and out of her sending orgasm after orgasm through her before coming with a great shout of her name.

Darien slowly withdrew and lie next to her on the great bed pulling her close. Serenity snuggled close putting her head on his chest content. Tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them they spilled out.

"I love you Serenity" Darien kissed her forehead gently, ' I did not hurt you did I?"

"No my love," Serenity let another tear slip, "I am just going to miss you while you are gone, and I worry that you will not return to me."

"Nothing will keep me from you my love," Darien lifted her chin and kissed her gently, "we will win this war and I will return and we shall marry, fear not my love."

There was a soft knock on the window, Darien's friend and General Jedite warning that the evening must end before they were discovered. Darien rose from the bed and dressed slowly, Serenity's tear stained face watching him. Finished dressing Darien leaned in to kiss her goodbye one last time. Serenity kissed him fiercely before pulling away and reaching behind her to produce a star shaped locket.

"It plays our song," she smiled and opened it, the melody soft and soothing, "take it with you, so you remember this night."

"I will never forget this night and while I am gone I will listen to it every night," Darien kissed her hand and took the locket, "until I return, My heart is with you always."

He turned and disappeared through the gossamer curtains, she rose and donned her robe before stepping to the terrace windows. She watched him disappear into the night, his four Generals behind him. Serenity couldn't shake the feeling that she would never see his face again. She sighed and turned from the window going back to lie on her bed. She slowly drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of her prince.


End file.
